


Artwork for 'Gravidity'

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for readridinghood's 'Gravidity', her story for this year's Sterek Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'Gravidity'

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy it's done! Hopefully it does readridinghood's WONDROUS fic justice! I'll be adding the link to her story as soon as I get it (there have been setbacks upon setbacks on both our parts @_@ RL IS CRAZY GUYS) and you should DEFINITELY go read the shit out of it because it's LOVELY! <3
> 
> EDIT: Link is [right here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3484325/chapters/7652687) my darlings!

[](http://s1102.photobucket.com/user/ellipsisthegreat/media/Gravidity%20Cover_zpsxesyzfru.png.html)

 

And this is the big shot of what was originally going to be my main piece:  
[](http://s1102.photobucket.com/user/ellipsisthegreat/media/Other%20Gr_zpsi3hqroza.png.html)


End file.
